User talk:Echo ftw/builds/mist form farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Favoured: # Really think this should be moved to tested now....and great job with this build. #Works great. I had no problems with the trolls. Can't kill the bosses but them being around isn't a problem. It was rare that they interupted any spells. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Joecool ( ) 11:01, 1 December 2006. Benjitheouf 11:26, 4 December 2006 (CST) #Fastest form of farming ever. Works amazingly against Minotaurs and Griffons. Link To The Future 14:59, 3 December 2006 (CST) Benjitheouf 11:24, 4 December 2006 (CST) #Works nicely on minotaurs but keeping getting interrupted from trolls so i was never able to pull off that meteor shower. #Works great. Hate the Avicaras. They alway get in my way. Shouldn't you use Mist Form right before Lava Font if your water magic is 15 and it fits right in there. That's why I put Arcane Echo at number 7. Good Job. #No major problems with this build, has been a nice way for me to make money to purchase other skills to help my guild. Definately favored. Aisen Wirbelwind 19:20, 12 December 2006 (CST) #I like it. Works quite well for farming the Kirin.--Eloc jcg 20:12, 9 March 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 211.30.152.252 ( ) 06:03, 23 November 2006. Benjitheouf 11:26, 4 December 2006 (CST) # I'm confused. You cast Arcane Echo, then Mist Form. When Mist Form runs out you can cast the echo'ed copy of it. When the echo'ed copy runs out the original Mist Form should be recharged, so you can use it again. But once Mist form runs out it's still recharging so you can't Arcane echo it again. In other words, after 3 cycles you're done, it's not sustainable! Granted you should have whiped out most of the enemy by then, but with the new scattering AI there are bound to be a few left that'll give you trouble. If anyone can convince me otherwise I'd change my vote. --Ctran 02:38, 21 December 2006 (CST) #:--- Most!?!? try all —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.102.128.17 ( ) 18:05, 27 December 2006. ::You are correct in the 3 cycles point, however if you work out the duration of mist form and Arcane Echo with a 20% enchant mod, you find that you get a little over a minute's worth of invulnerability. The Meteor Shower will keep foes pinned, as will Frozen Burst. There's certainly enough damage there to wipe out foes in under a minute. Also, just watch the guy's video.Labmonkey 10:36, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Don't unfavor it if you haven't even tried it. AS you can see is the majority of videos, meteors shower keeps whatever you are farming in place and even if they are able to run away, they will jsut die from degen because of bed of coals. Charger_Xd 21:24, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::::I did try it (before my first post), and it didn't work. Maybe I was doing something wrong, but that doesn't give you the right to throw out my vote. --Ctran 00:35, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::You obviously did something wrong, or if you tried the Kirin, the Dragon Moss probably killed you. Anywhere else though, I find that my targets are dead before the first recast of Mist Form. And I don't use +20% enchant mods. SnowWhiteTan 04:32, 26 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Thank you for your comments, guys ! - Benji I think if you change some of the so you have fire attunement and inferno it is quite good for trolls. Just use Glyph of concentration to cast meteor shower then i use lava font as it stops intertupting two moves. you also cant agro too many trolls. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.153.218.15 ( ) 13:04, 29 November 2006. :I added the alternative "Prophecies Only" build. SV stops Meteor Shower being interrupted by the Trolls and the other skills I use are simply for high damage. There are no energy management skills as if you use it correctly, you do not need them. :) Link To The Future 17:51, 29 November 2006 (CST) How are you casting 2-5 second spells while surrounded by melee attackers? as far as i know mist form stops damage not interrupts. also does frozen burst slow running enemies enough to kill them with the AoE spells?--Coloneh RIP 23:03, 4 December 2006 (CST) :I've discovered that if you cast MS first on trolls, they don't have enough adrenaline worked up to interrupt you yet.. but I still prefer my build to this one. — Azaya 00:41, 10 December 2006 (CST) My casting order for this is MS, followed by bed, tenai's heat then frozen burst and then lava font. The majority of trolls would be dead by then, leaving 2 to 3 that ran away to deal with. — (Kwlam79 10:40, 11 December 2006 (CST)) Only issues I've had is sometimes having stragglers after the main force is dead, in which Channeling will not provide the energy gain necessary to spam Flare Burst and other damaging spells. I use the Kirin variant on all three groups of enemies, replacing Lava Font with Inferno or Fire Attunement (depending if my runs need more power or more energy.) Very good rate of return with this build, definately favored. Aisen Wirbelwind 19:20, 12 December 2006 (CST) Easiest way ever for trolls, based on this idea: dual set of 15/-1, I was using my normal armor that had the following stats (other runes may be added, such as a sup energy storage, sup water magic, or minors, doesn't matter): Yes, that's only 10 seconds of mistform, and it's enough. I switch to an "of enchanting" and run past the avicara with armor of mist. Once at the cave, wait for it to recharge and run past the first group of trolls with it again. switch to 15/-1 set Aggro the back group and run (without armor of mist) towards the first group. Run a circle so they're all close to eachother. Mist form, follow the skillbar, dead trolls. -Ichigo724 23:03, 12 December 2006 (CST) You can also replace Armor of Mist with Flame Djinn's Haste for a speed boost past the avicara's. Will you make a video for the prophecies only version? I haven't it out yet...Deathtolls 16:17, 20 December 2006 (CST) An interesting idea By rearanging the stats and only using mist form once... I was able to die right before all the mountain trolls did (Fire killed them off) With the times three scroll the person with me gained HUGE amount of experince. just a though I like it.. but.. I would suggest changing the order to put Frozen Burst before Tenai's Heat. The Scatter AI seems to pop into effect just before I cast Frozen Burst, and none of the minotaurs are hit by Frozen Burst. When I switch the order, Frozen Burst slows them down just enough to force them to sit in Tenai's Heat. Also, when farming minotaurs in Elona Reach, grap the splinter mine and drop it right before you cast meteor shower. Very effective. 12.226.38.86 01:33, 1 January 2007 (CST) Similar, but much, much FASTER Build - Video Cast Fire Att, arcane echo, mist form. immediately cast MS followed by bed of coals, lava font, inferno, flame burst in that order. Thats enough to kill trolls AND minos. WIth trolls, you can even miss out the flame burst and they will all still die from burning. In fact, with trolls, arcane echo is unnecessary also as it is so fast. I average 8 seconds between MS being cast and them dying. With minos, I use one (or two) mist forms to wait for all the minos to start aattacking, then use the final mist form with the attack skills to finish them in one quick blow. Here is a vid if you dont believe me :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHGyg3eGDn8 Link To The Future 18:40, 8 January 2007 (CST) :*points at the build he posted above* -Ichigo724 18:59, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::The prophecies only? Thats crap compared to this Link To The Future 12:58, 9 January 2007 (CST) :::My mist form's 8 seconds on it, they die as it ends, and it has a factions spell. You were saying? -Ichigo724 14:53, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::What are you talking about? This build isnt meant to be prophecies only :S. Its just super-fast. Not even a need to body block. MY mist form lasts 15 seconds and the extra +20% from enchant staff. They are dead well before mist form ends. In the video (in which they miss the last inferno because of a mistake on my part) if you count it is 9 seconds exactly from when meteor shower is cast to when they die. Link To The Future 07:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::::I find that arcane echo isnt needed. use frozen burst and u kill even more faster All the variants are nice, but theres too many skills bars. Just add a section with the writen version of the viriant builds. eg. "Replace chanelling and arcane echo with glyph of lesser energy and glyph of sacrifice if you dont have a secondary profesion." And all of the, "if you dont have this campaign, use this build" variants are really un needed. Unless its a drastic new build designed to farm another type of monster or something, dont put it in. It just makes the page more messy. If it doesnt improve the current build in anyway, dont put it in.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 13:25, 11 January 2007 (CST) 6 Second Variant I have timed this 6 seconds and under in some cases on trolls I dont use a superior fire as they are 7k atm I have attributes set up to 15 fire 11 energy and 9 water Just follow the casting order and u will be fine. The 15 seconds of mist form should be enough to get you there and and long enough to kill all the trolls :Similar to the variant I use: :(Water 16, Energy Storage 4, Fire 15) except it has a running skill instead of Inferno - if not all the trolls are killed (most of them are by the time Lava Font finishes), you can just recast lava font, and you don't need an another skill for damage. I also have channeling instead of fire attunement, because it gives slightly more energy, although it doesn't last long with 0 Inspiration Magic. The build would have a bit of trouble getting to the trolls, though - it's a lot easier to just run past the Avicara rather than try to avoid aggro or try to tank them while you run up. --Cowfix 15:10, 30 January 2007 (CST) ::3 water magic is plenty :p –Ichigo724 16:00, 30 January 2007 (CST) Meh... there's still a faster and safer way. No need for Fire Attune or Channeling, btw, everything is dead in one skill chain. Flame Burst is better than Inferno in this situation - you lose about 11 damage, but Burst has a wider AoE which nails anything that decides to wander away. Just run down the skill bar and everything is dead, 100% of the time. I use 16 Fire, 10 Water, 9 Storage, but it's not critical... As long as you have enough energy and a decent amount of Fire, it works (I PLed myself 15-20 with this). Also, if you have Factions you can go E/A, put the 10 Water into 10 Shadow Arts, and switch Armor of Mist->Shadow of Haste, Mist Form->Shadow Form, Frozen Burst->Caltrops. With that, you can widen your farming areas a LOT.128.210.58.22 12:14, 6 February 2007 (CST) :If you have Nightfall - I'd switch Armor of Mist with Flame Djinn's Haste - you still get the speed boost but gain an extra damage skill. Fun No more Kirin Farming Kirin farming is not available anymore as Dragon Roots have gained the lightning skill in the newest build. Kirin dont drop much anyways. (atleast the times I went, no better than minos)--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:22, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Actually Dragon Roots are collectable drops. I think you meant to say that Dragon Mosses gave been added to Pongmei Valley thereby making this build somewhat obsolete. Crimson Butcher 04:19, 15 February 2007 (CST) I see. Maybe if I'd have know about roots I wouldnt have gone through the trouble of getting the Powerstone...it took about 15 tries to get it...--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 04:22, 15 February 2007 (CST) Dragon Moss added to Pongmei Valley :Hey all- ::: Dunno When exactly this happened, but I am assuming it is with today's update (Feb 15 ,2007). I was Farming Kirin in this area with my usual Ele Mist Form :farmer build, and where you normally have UnderGrowth Plant Mobs, theres 1 or 2 Dragon Moss added in as well. The Under Growth are still there, but we'll say, : if there were normally 2 UnderGrowth, There may be 1 UnderGrowth, and 1 Dragon Moss, or the usual 2 UnderGrowth, and a bonus Dragon Moss. What a treat! :I don't know how this exactly works, as my understanding of Mist Form is that you don't take (or deal) damage from attacks, BUT, The Dragon Moss' attacks :cut right through Mist Form. If anyone can explain this to me, thanks in advance,,, I'm posted this on the Pongmei Valley Page as well. :Just a heads up to all that farm here.. oops a lil slow on the add srry ppl :D 72.224.151.175 08:43, 15 February 2007 (CST)Cruor Proeliator ::Because they use Shatterstone and Arc Lightning. –Ichigo724 09:41, 15 February 2007 (CST) Farm the Underworld? I wonder if someone could make a Build similar to this to farm the Underworld. I tryed some things and could kill some of the Darknesses but the problems were too little energy (darknesses use "Fear Me") and of course interrupts. Interrupts could I counter with Glypg of Concentration but the energy problem still remains. My Build was: Glypf of Contcentration, Mist Form, Glyph of Sacrifice, Meteor Shower, Bed of Coals, Lava Font, Flame Burst and Storm Djinn's Haste. If someone can make a useable Build please write it here or into a new Guide. No one can!!! Mountain Troll Farming - Prophecies ONLY Well, I've just discovered this build and found that it works quite well in not only raking in cash but power leveling as well. However, I myself only own Prophecies. Therefore, I had to make a Prophecies ONLY version right? So here it is. I just have one teeny weeny problem. I don't have Bed of Coals so whenever I've run down the skillbar, everything isn't dead. As a matter of fact, most of the trolls are alive. So I have to recast Frozen Burst and Flame Burst. I'm thinking maybe I'm casting the skills in the wrong order or its just that since I don't have Bed of Coals, the trolls aren't burned to death. I need some help? I'm thinking maybe I should use Lava Font after Flame Burst? And one more thing. I've noticed this every time I go to power level or farm. Whenever I cast Lava Font, it takes me about a second or two after I click the actual skill for it to start casting. Is my computer just retarded or is that the PBAoE or w/e thing. I mean after I click the skill, it takes like another 2 seconds for it to actually show the bar that shows the time it takes to cast. It is called Aftercast Delay. It's not your computer. Zolee 10:05, 27 March 2007 (CDT)